PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of the core are to provide all projects with centralized leadership and administrative support, and to ensure effective communication among all projects and cores so that objectives are being met. To achieve this goal the core will arrange internal group meetings, including the monthly investigator meeting, executive committee meetings and invited research lectures. It will oversee the overall fiscal and budgetary management of the SPORE and provide assistance to each project and core leader, with a particular focus on assisting budgetary planning. Over the last 9 years of funding, this core has monitored each project with input from the Executive Committee and Scientific Advisory Board, and modified projects and incorporated new directions as necessary. For the current proposal, the Administrative Core leaders will ensure continued SPORE oversight by convening meetings of the Scientific Advisory Board, which consists of both internal and external investigators with expertise in the field, and assessing and implementing their recommendations. It will also coordinate the administration of the Developmental Research Program and the Career Enhancement Program to ensure that the objectives of these programs are being met and it has discretionary funds to support new research opportunities or unexpected costs. Finally the Administrative Core will communicate with the NCI program staff and encourage and facilitate collaboration with other NCI translational initiatives.